Taste of Your Life
by Monna J. Black
Summary: (Title change)James' POV. Welcome to the City of San Teko, a hidden utopia for partiers. Lily and James are caught up in the hidden city, and people at Hogwarts are begining to notice a change in them, so maybe a taste of eachother's life is a bad thing
1. Default Chapter

A/N hello, please review! If you've got any flames plz make 'em nice. So I know some might be against it. But as I say, it's my twisted little mind. To others, do enjoy! And pplz REVIEW!! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer- nope, I never have and never will own HP, _sob_ so sad. 

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

We have a saying here in the Ministry of Magic. 'What the hell?' I know, strange, but it fits life a lot, it's like saying 'Go for it!' you know? I mean, what the hell? Why not make a fool of yourself, or, why care what anyone else thinks? When you find yourself falling, just dive, no fear, just go for the goal. Whatever you want to call it.  
  
At the moment I'm at the Ministry of Magic. Sitting here writing in this godforsaken book, my feet up on the desk and pictures of my family and death eaters pinned on the walls of my cubicle. I'm beyond bored and there's, surprisingly, nothing to do but sit here and stare at the wall. Now I've always been a highly energetic person and I still am, so you know I wont tolerate sitting with nothing to do. Luckily I found this blank book. I was suppose to use it for something important (hope my boss doesn't read this) like notes, or something or other, but what the hell? I have nothing better to do. So now here I am, writing to nobody and about nothing in particular. Well maybe not about nothing. I could tell you about many things in my life. Why don't I tell you about how I came to be sitting here in the Ministry of Magic working as an auror. Yes, wait! You (who am I writing to?) don't even know my name! Let's start over.  
  
Hello, my name is James Potter and I'm an auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm very happily married to Lily Evans. She also is an auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she's around here somewhere doing something. You'd think I would be the one working but here I am sitting on my bum. Oh well, let's see. My best friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and (of course) my wife. You might be wondering how this all came to be, or you might be wondering what the hell I'm doing here rambling on. Either way, I all started when my Mum and Dad conceived and I spent nine months developing. No no no, let's start at a latter point in time.  
  
My life was all topsy turvey (What kind of a saying is that?) and upside down. But it was only when things became foggy that they became clear again. The exact time this all happened is hard to say, due to the fact that time flowed on as one. Like a time bomb waiting to stop when I died, either of something stupid I did or of old age. I was very bored with life and it's meaningless words and people. Wow, if my wife could read this now she'd probably say, "Oh James! Look at you talking all mature, I'm so proud of you!" ...Well then again maybe not. But that's not the point.  
  
Back to the story, I was seventeen at the time, or maybe I was just turning seventeen. One night changed everything I knew. There are no words to describe what happened from that point in my life. I was seventeen and in seventh year at a school called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you don't know what that's about you are the stupidest person I've ever met due to the fact that the name says it all. No, I'm joking, I'm not that mean. Hogwarts was the best school in all of Europe for witches and wizards to come train to go out into the wizarding community. I'm a wizard, my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew and I were the infamous marauders. We pranced people and did all the stuff that would earn you a scolding and a detention. Just thinking about it all now makes me grin. We were such idiots back then, ah, good old days. That's all you need to know to join me in this little retelling of my life.  
  
Welcome to the story of my life. Welcome to James Potter's mind. Take a deep breath, clear your mind, and now read on...

* * *

I awoke on an October morning to a door closing. I hopped up and grabbed my glasses. Looking around I noticed a calm scene instead of the tense hurry of my roommates preparing for another long school day. Sirius was studying himself in the mirror. He glanced at me through it.  
  
"Bout time you woke up mate, snoring like a hippo you were." He studied his hair and parted it to one side, then switched it to the other, obviously not satisfied with it. I frowned at him. People got the impression that he was very conscious about his looks. That presumption was very wrong, he was almost oblivious to his looks, but as I said almost. I reached for the other side of the bed and, grabbing a soft object, threw a pillow at him, which hit him upside the head making him smack his forehead against the mirror. "Aw shit! What the bloody hell you trying to do? Crack my skull open?"  
  
"That was the point, maybe if I did it would knock some brains into that pretty boy head of yours." He glared at my grin and sniffed, going back to studying himself. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around at our slightly messy dorm. Remus was in the bathroom and Peter was still snoring loudly. "Why are you all still here anyway? Don't we have classes?"  
  
"Nope, it's a Saturday." A soft creek sounded as Remus exited the bathroom dressed. He looked pale and ill.  
  
"Full moon coming up?" I got up and began rummaging through my trunk at the foot of my bed. Remus's face darkened into a gloomy stance. He gave a small reply confirming my guess. Remus was a werewolf, the subject was a bit touchy for him, and this was our main secret. The secret that first made the marauders, well the marauders. I never told Lily about it, and I tell her everything, well almost. Though it did come out later.  
  
"Well I could use a bit of fun after the exams and all the studying. Honestly how could they give us that much work to do? We're supposed to be graduating this year." Sirius stated. Remus scowled at him.  
  
"Sure you might be looking forward to it but I sure as bloody hell am not. Do you know how painful it is?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and took a step away. This was a bit usual for us, the lycanthrope tended to give Moony mood swings.  
  
"Hey guys guys, no fights, we're acting like girls on PMS." I frowned at them. Hopefully they wouldn't bite my head off. They both muttered apologies and went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Since when do you know what PMS is James?" Remus smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Sirius snorted.  
  
"Because he _is_ a girl." Sirius laughingly replied.  
  
"True, the way he fusses with his hair states so." They both laughed. I grinned at them and sauntered over to the bathroom.  
  
"Well then excuse this girl but I need to "fuss" over my hair this morning." A girlie voice came out my lips. I closed the door and heard laughter, and then Sirius asked Remus.  
  
"You don't think he's serious do you?" Remus snorted, and I couldn't help but grin at me reflection as I squeezed toothpaste on my toothbrush.  
  
Walking around Hogsmade proved to be the least bit amusing. Until I saw her. The girl I had fancied for so long. Lily Evans, she was incredible. In fact, she was everything, beautiful, smart, great personality. She looked absolutely fabulous, her sweet laughter floating around her private world where only friends were allowed. What intrigued me the most were her eyes. Green like a leaf in spring with the sun shining through them.  
  
I stopped walking and stared. Who could help it? Meanwhile Sirius was talking animatedly about quidditch or our next prank, something or other I didn't catch. My three comrades walked a few steps ahead of me before turning to look at me oddly.  
  
"James m'boy what's wrong?" I didn't answer. I still couldn't keep my eyes off her. You know that cheesy romance type thing you read in those zippy romance novels? That was the feeling. That feeling that I was on cloud nine. (Hey, I can fly in my imagination too?) It was horrible yet pleasant. I hated the feeling that I fancied her yet she had no idea I even existed. I was just another person to her. All three boys stared at my line of vision and followed it to her. The three-now part of the blurry background- broke out into knowing grins. Shit.  
  
"So, you asked her out yet?" Sirius was grinning like the fool he was while Remus and Peter snickered. I frowned but my gaze never did once falter. No one needed to ask whom "her" was, everyone new I fancied her, but somehow it's as if she never got the memo.  
  
"N-no." Great, I've been reduced to stuttering just by looking at her.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to her James?" Sirius said in this mock high voice.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you go talk to her James?" Remus mimicked Sirius. Wow, what great friends I had. I scowled and ran a hand through my hair. For some reason it gave me confidence, not to mention it was a habit by now. I use to do it a lot; I thought it made me look cooler, like I just got off my broomstick. Now it was just a soothing habit.  
  
"Shut up you assholes." I muttered. She turned to talk to one of her friends, which happened to be in my direction so I could get a clear view of her. Her skin was the most cream white of anybody I had ever seen, like the cream you'd put in your coffee. Her hair was one of the things I loved about her. It was the deepest shade of crayola red that was in loose fiery curls and hung just a little past her shoulders. She had the most beautiful face and large almond shape eyes. I scowled as I became aware of my friends laughter.  
  
"C'mon James we haven't got all day to sit around and look at girls." Whined Peter. Frowning I looked after her as she disappeared into the Hog's Head. She was only with three of her friends now, this was a rare chance for she never went anywhere without at least five or so of her friends. I don't know what came over me, but I was like, 'Hey, what the hell? It can't be worse then all the other times she's rejected you. Why not take a chance?'  
  
"Listen guys I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks." I said to them and sped off into the Hog's Head. What were they doing in there? Everybody knew that it was almost always empty. Not to mention the place was in a bit of ruins. I stepped in and I immediately felt the old age of the place take affect. It was stuffy and filled the damp smoky smell of stale beer. I looked around and notice the back door swing close. Laughter was coming from the back. Cautiously I followed; the Hog's Head had a back door? Since when? Slowly I pushed it aside and stepped through.  
  
Darkness  
  
I gasped in total shock. Suddenly it had turned dark, really no joke, the sky had stars and the moon was out and everything. Where did the sun and clouds go? No way the could have just replaced the scenery. That's not even the half of it that shocked me.  
  
I looked around and saw buildings some with graffiti on them, buildings were box shaped and there were hardly any windows except for the restaurants. There were beautiful restaurants of all kinds everywhere. One was called 'The Road to Italy.' It was peach colored and had pillars and a large fountain in the front. Grape vines were crawling up the building and vivid plants of purple and green were everywhere.  
  
I looked to the other side of the street and noticed a building that had hardly any windows and beyond the red doors was darkness and flashing lights. People were lined outside of it, some smoking, others sipping firewhiskey or some kind of beer. There were tall skyscrapers that were lit with lights along the windows of them, showing off their height and beauty. Grand hotels were huge monstrosities, practically asking for a tourist to come stay.  
  
All in all, this place reminded me of a city in the United States in California, it was called San Francisco. I was slightly expecting it was San Francisco except for the sign in front of me. It was printed in big bold letters (with blue graffiti on the side of it) and said  
  
"Welcome to the City of San Teko"  
  
Since when was there a city named San Teko, and why was it behind the Hog's Head? Under it in smaller print was  
  
"The city of magic, where the fun never ends, and night and day don't matter.  
Population: partiers."  
  
Well that was odd. In fact if I was dreaming, I needed to be woken up, this was just too weird. What did this have to do with the girls? There, right then I noticed lily's pale skin. She was entering a building with the red doors.  
  
What was she doing? Where did that building lead? Staring at it I wondered if I should follow. What the hell? But then again, I could get into some trouble if I wasn't allowed in. I snorted to myself. I was acting like some sort of ninny. Bu then again...  
  
Before I knew it I found myself taking slightly large strides towards the building. It was slightly chilly out but I took no notice of it. My heart was beating fast which I found odd. Must be an adrenaline rush. I felt nervous to travel into the beyond. Almost like flying a broomstick, with the slight rush and satisfaction at the freedom and danger of soaring through the sky on nothing but a stick of wood and splinters.  
  
Even though the street was slightly (actually it was hardly) crowded with people everything was quiet. I could hear the tap tap tap of my footsteps on the concrete. As I got closer to the building. Some of the people outside were softly chatting, most were quietly puffing on a cigarette or taking gulps of their drinks. I climbed up the steps to the red doors and hesitated before putting my hand on the large, chipped knob. What would I find behind it? Did I really want to know? I took a deep breath and slowly swung it open.  
  
A heavily damp atmosphere greeted me as I stepped in. Music boomed and strobe lights were flashing everywhere. There were people dancing wildly on the dance floor and a bar at one end of the room. Metal stairs lead to a second floor where there were sofas and large puffy chairs. There were tables and a coffee bar upstairs for the people that were less active on the dance floor. I looked around as I stepped around the dancers and bumped into somebody. That somebody looked up at me with large green eyes. That somebody was Lily.  
  
"James?" She stared at me in disbelief. She remembered my name.  
  
"L-lily, what are you doing here?" She continued to stare at me and blinked.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing here?" We both had to shout over the music.  
  
I stared at her for a few seconds, so basically we were just standing there staring at each other while people danced wildly around us.  
  
"Somebody better blink soon or we'll be here all night." A guy close by that had decided that we were having a staring contest said, snapping me out of my hesitancy of being caught. She motioned for me to follow her as she made her way up stairs to the section where there were couches and seating areas. Turning back to me she asked me again.  
  
"IfollowedyououthereandwantedtheknowwhatyouweredoingoutheresoIdecided-"  
  
"Whoa, calm down." She laughed and I blinked stupidly at her. "I couldn't understand a word you were saying, now, could you repeat that again?" I took a deep breath.  
  
"I sort of, well, yeah I followed you out here from the Hog's Head and, yeah." Did I really have to explain it ALL? Would she seriously be that mean as to make me explain why I followed her?  
  
"Oh," She looked at me funny and seemed to be searching for the words to say. Her mouth opened slowly and soundlessly. What would she say? Would she yell at me and accuse me of stalking her? I mean, I guess I was a little. "Err, well um, you must be a little confused about all this." She motioned around her. "Well, I guess this place is sort of self-explanatory." I gave her blank look. "Did you read the sign outside the city?" She said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah." I waited for her to continue. She sort of sighed and looked behind her. Who was she looking at? Certainly not some-well, some sort of boyfriend?  
  
"To put it bluntly as possibly, this is the city," my eyebrows must have risen in my surprise because she said. "yes, city of San Teko (Tay-co). You with me so far?" I nodded and she continued. "It was made by a bunch of people only interested in partying, all day, all night." I stared.  
  
"So what you're saying is," I said slowly. "this "city" was made by a bunch of people who never wanted the party to end, so they made the party into a city?" This was a bit puzzling, who the hell would do that? "Why is it behind the Hog's head, and why doesn't anyone see it?" She looked at me as if I was crazy.  
  
"Well, it's magic, and obviously the owner of the Hog's Head, why do you think it was always so empty?" She looked aver the railing behind the sofa she was sitting on and smiled. "I'll be right back." Getting up from her seat she went down the metal stairs to the bar downstairs.  
  
There were two different bars, one upstairs for coffee and harmless drinks, the one downstairs for the alcoholic beverages. I followed her path through the crowd and to the bar to join this other girl I had seen earlier with her. I frowned in curiosity when she motioned for me to come down and join her.  
  
Slowly I made my way towards her, trying not to lose her in the crowd. She was taking a sip of something I had never seen before and before I could say a word she pulled me towards her. My mind froze then and there, what was she doing? She pulled me closer till I was about an inch from her face and still she pulled me closer. I was so close I could smell the sour alcohol on her breath. Her eyes were now oddly bloodshot and she had an odd look on her face.  
  
"You really thought I was going to kiss you?" She breathed into my ear. Giggling she roughly pulled me into the flurry of dancing people. The glass she was holding was raised to her lips and she reached in to kiss me. I was utterly shocked. Everything was moving too damn fast for my brain to really grasp what was happening, I just went with it.  
  
A bitter liquid was distributed into my mouth -from her kiss- and it would not be the last time that night. The crowd engulfed us and we lost ourselves into the crazy life of partying.

* * *

That's it for chapter one, please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N** _today's word of the day is.......**Wicked**!_

* * *

****

**Chapter Two**

> > > > > * * *

I groaned and felt around, my eyelids felt like they had been glued shut. Not to mention my head was splitting in all different places, my hand brushed a lamp and accidentally knocked it over, it felt as if someone had banged in my eardrums from both sides of my head and drilled them into my brain. I rolled over (wherever I was) and buried my head in what felt like was a pillow. It smelt like something familiar, was it...perfume? Why was there perfume, and what was it doing in my bed? My head shot up and my eyes opened, only to find myself grab my temples and close my eyes again. Who the hell made it so bright in here?! I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them again, squinting from the effort. I glanced around and groaned, where the hell was I? It looked like a hotel room of some sort.  
  
I slowly sat up and tried to recall what happened the previous night. All I could recall was the memory of me in...San Teko? Was it? Lily...kissing...dancing...and getting ridiculously drunk. That's as far as I could remember, but how did I get in a hotel room, and just WHY was I only wearing my boxers? I looked around for my clothes and got up...big mistake, I had the biggest urge to heave up my stomach. Running to the bathroom I emptied everything from the pervious night. I'll spare you the details. So this was a hangover; it felt like hell had come to have its fury on me and reduced me to a piece of shit.  
  
After I got myself ready to get out of the room I snuck out and into the damn bright day. Why the hell was it so damn bright? Jeez, now that I think on it, when you get hangovers, everything is shitty and awful to you. Normally it would have been a marvelous day for quidditch, but certantly not today. The lights just seemed to penitrate through my eyeballs and add to the searing headache I was having, the slightest sound of birds chirping was like knife stabs to my brain.  
  
I walked out and was deeply surprised to find myself back in Hogsmaid rather then San Teko. I didn't dwell on the thought to long though because my head felt fit to burst from all the activity going on, I had the strongest urge to yell at everybody to shut up, my head hurt as it was, they didn't have to add to the pain. I cringed all the way back to the castle. I really don't know how I could have survived the trip going to the castle when even the slightest sound of a fly felt like nails on a chock board in my brain. Somehow, I did it, probably because I was determined not to pass out on the street.  
  
Once I got there I dragged myself up the stairs and through the common room to the puffy red couch. My head was numb and throbbing like mad. A hangover is something you don't want to experience. I flopped down on it and passed out. It felt like only a few minutes ago I had closed my eyes only to find myself being shaken awake by people who were being too ruddy loud for the sake of God. I grabbed my temples and pushed in, massaging and hoping to ease the throbbing in my head.  
  
"James mate get up!"  
  
"You were out all night?"  
  
"Get up damn you!"  
  
"What in the bloody hell were you doing up all night?"  
  
"Prongs! Get UP!"  
  
"You could have at least told us you were going to be gone all night, that way we could have gone with you!"  
  
"Where were you all night?"  
  
"GET UP! I haven't got the energy to drag you upstairs and it well past three! You've missed all your classes! Now GET UP!"  
  
I wanted to scream, my head was throbbing mad and those three idiots (Sorry guys) were yelling at me and shaking me. I remember thinking God just let me die because I think I am dying.  
  
I opened my eyes to find my three best friends standing over me. Now, how did I get on the floor? I must have fell while I was sleeping, bloody couch. Sirius was the one trying to wake me, Remus was on the other side of me asking where I was all night, and Peter was right next to him, outraged that I didn't invite them along. I groaned (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) and sat up. Sirius looked relieved.  
  
"You'd think you were dead the way you were sleeping." he was serious (No pun intended) for about, a few seconds, and then he danced around happily and laughed evilly. "And now that you're awake, let the interrogation BEGIN!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!" We stared at him for a few seconds.  
  
"What," Remus spoke slowly. "Was that?" Sirious gave him a triumphant look.  
  
"It was good wasn't it? I'm practicing my evilness." We all just gave him a blank stare. "You know, my ability to be wicked yet stay cute at the same time." He stood still and fumed. Like I said in the last chapter, he was ALMOST oblivious to his looks, almost. "You guys," He wined, "say something! Oh, you're all so hurtful." He pouted and stomped off to our dorm. That's when I became conscience of my headache; that and I probably looked a mess.  
  
My hand reached out fast and grabbed Remus as I got up, threatening to fall over any minute. Remus gave me a sympathetic look and steadied me as we traveled up the stairs to our dorm, stumbling all the way.  
  
"What the hell happened? Were you drunk?" He grunted with the effort of pushing me up the stairs as I almost toppled over. Guiding me safely to my four-poster bed he sat down on his, right next to mine. Frowning he studied me as I slowly lay down. My headache only ebbed slightly during the past hours, which was clearly saying it was going to last into tomorrow and possibly the day after.  
  
"Hey Moony." He gave me a small smile.  
  
"Hey Prongs." I sighed rubbed my temples again, hoping but failing to ease my pain. "You going to answer or would you like to keep it a secret?" That's one of the things I value about my friendship with Remus, he always understands, no matter how hard he always supports.  
  
"Frankly, I rather not." He nodded and reached under his bed to pull out some homework. I listened to the scratch of his quill against his parchment and briefly wondered where Sirius was before drifting into a short sleep, one where I closed my eyes and was off, yet still felt the throbbing and still heard the scratch of Remus's quill.

* * *

A little while later, possibly only twenty minutes, The door to our dorm burst open with a strong and loud bang. I knew by the heavy and joyful steps that it was Sirius. He was humming happily and sang out in a singsong voice.  
  
"Wake up wake up the evening is young, Snape looks like dung, and the dinner bell has rung!" I growled in annoyance.  
  
"Sirius would you shut the hell up! I feel as if I've been mauled." He continued to walk over to my bed happily. He pulled the blankets off me (how did they get there in the first place? I never figured that out) and proceeded to shake me. My neck felt as if it would snap off due to the pain of my headache and his bothersome shaking. I reached out to slug him as best I could with my eyes closed. They felt glued and I could not will myself to open them.  
  
"Is this the thanks I get for persuading Madam Pomfrey for a hangover potion? That's just great, just bloody great, nice to know how-" My eyes snapped open. I wanted to hug him, but you know us guys, no affection showed between friends. I guess that's a privilege only girls get to have.  
  
"Did you just say," I said slowly. "What I think you did?" Unsurprisingly Sirius had not stopped rambling on.  
  
"Guess no one wants me around. Nobody ever thinks I can be unselfish, always assuming mean things. I try, nobody ever gives a sh-"  
  
"Sirius." I said his name, trying to rouse him from his ramblings.  
  
"No, it's always Remus or James who are the sweet ones. Sirius is so good looking, he must be some sort of heartbreaker, a regular Casanova-"  
  
"Sirius! SIRIUS!" He stopped abruptly and seemed to freeze on the spot. Then he relaxed as if realizing where he was for the first time and stared at me blankly.  
  
"What?" I stared at him exasperated.  
  
"The potion, where is it?" My head had begun to throb again as I remembered my headache. He continued to stare at me blankly.  
  
"What potion?" My head was pounding and I was not in the best of moods, despite our friendship I was getting pretty pissed off.  
  
"The hangover potion." I said, my teeth clenched. Talking seemed to make my irritation and anger rise within each second. He continued to stare for a few minutes, and then realization seemed to hit him as his features lit up with reconization.  
  
"Oooooooh, that one." He turned around and got something off his bedside table and brought it over to me. It was a vile filled with a liquid that looked more like watery gel. The gel was an eerie green and seemed to glow slightly when shined in a specific place in the light. I grimaced as Sirius popped the cork and smoke rose from the liquid.  
  
"Well what did you expect?" Sirius asked, "It's your own fault for getting drunk. Speaking of which," He handed me the bottle, and bracing myself for the worst, I gulped it down. "Where were you last night?" I gulped the last bit into my mouth and surprisingly stared at the vile. It had been oddly sweet, like slightly sweetened gelatin, with a slight minty flavor. I suddenly felt as if my head weighed like a ton off bricks and then it began to clear and focus. I could finally think straight. In fact, I felt more refreshed then I had in months.  
  
I looked over at Sirius and frowned. The memory about San Teko rushed at me and my brows furrowed in thought. It was a wonderful feeling to have my own secret, my own thing. Did I really want them to know about it? A very smoky voice in the back of my head seemed to make the decision for me.  
  
"You mind if we not talk about it?" Sirius' frowned deepened. He seemed to study me for a second. I knew what he was thinking. "Look, I just don't want to talk about it okay?" We marauders never keep secrets form each other; it's one of our most treasured rules. No secrets, no problems, it was our way of life. Then why did I just not tell him?  
  
"Alright." He said softly "I understand." Something in me said he didn't. I felt terrible about it, but it was my secret and mine alone, what right did he have to barge in on my secrets? Whoa, it must be the potion talking; this was my best friend I was thinking about.  
  
He sighed and stood up. Making his way to the door he said over his shoulder. "As I said earlier, dinner's calling." He opened the door and was out without a word. I felt a pang of guilt. Should I have told him? It wasn't like me to keep secrets from my friends, especially Sirius. We were brothers and always would be. So why did I not tell him?  
  
The voice in the back of my head seemed to sense my discomfort. Actually, it wasn't a voice at all; it was more a feeling that made me translate into words. All I know is that this little feeling kept on nagging me and saying that it was best. But even that feeling couldn't override guilt.  
  
As I made my way down to the great hall I was strung with emotion, but little did I know that that little voice in the back of my head, I would be hearing a lot more form it in my future. More than I would have liked.

* * *

**A/N** **I'm not sure if that's a cliffy, it seems like a bit of one. Thanks to the following reviewers:  
**  
**Lady of Masbolle** – _My very first reviewer! Yay! You really inspired this chapter, the hangover. LOL  
_  
**Jamie** – _Thanks for pointing out that this is unique, I wanted it to be that way, and plus I would hate it if people accused_ _me of plagiarism.  
_  
**me** – _I'm so glad you like it so far! I wasn't so sure I would continue this fic, but I'm now reassured.  
_  
**iamaiceskater08 **– _It's okay, I don't mind short reviews! I'm just happy you reviewed at all, LOL.  
_  
**Jo** – _Hey Jo! Wassabe! It's okay; I know you would have eventually read it.  
_  
**blueskywillow** – _I love the word wicked, it totally made my day when I got your review, so in honor of your review, today's word is 'wicked'  
_  
**The all mighty and powerfulM** – _LOL, sexyful, love the choice of word. Thanks for reviewing, you kind of reminded_ _me to update.  
_  
**A/N** **Thank you all so much for reviewing the first chapter, you're the reason I've decided to work on this! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the chapters! Review please!!! You might just inspire the next chapter, or hey, I might dedicate the next one to you. Maybe you might come up with my next "word of the day," you'll never know until you review!**


End file.
